


Collection of Constangreen Ficlets

by steelwater



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelwater/pseuds/steelwater
Summary: agentmarymargaretskitz: Constangreen + Wonderful Life (Smith and Burrows)
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Collection of Constangreen Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz: Constangreen + Wonderful Life (Smith and Burrows)

_And I need a friend_  
_Oh I need a friend to make me happy_  
_Not stand here on my own_

When Gary was tired like this it was harder to keep the thoughts at bay. John and he had only recently started testing the water again, and he was enormously unsure about where he was standing.

John walked over to him and stopped behind him. He wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Hey." John said, rubbing Gary's sides with his hands.

"Hey." Gary said, quietly.

"You okay there, squire?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I…"

John cut him off, "Gary." He kissed his neck softly and hugged him tighter. "I'm in it for real."

Gary didn't respond.

"You were amazing today."

"Really?" Gary smiled a bit.

"Yeah. You're really getting better at this. You're a natural. You zapped the hell out of that octopus."

Gary chuckled and laid back into John's touch.

John smiled against his neck. He was starting to ease up to the idea that John wanted him for real. John would do whatever he could to make Gary feel this. Wanted by him. Just wanted in general.


End file.
